Shooting Star
by Relinquished
Summary: This is my first Digimon fic and it’s about Ophanimon/Seraphimon. Dunno the Jap names for the characters, because I’ve only watched them in English. Pre-fourth season based on their feelings for each other, (which is plainly obvious in the anime). c
1. Shooting Star

Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Summary: This is my first Digimon fic and it's about Ophanimon/Seraphimon. Dunno the Jap names for the characters, because I've only watched them in English. Pre-fourth season based on their feelings for each other, (which is plainly obvious in the anime, I reckon).  
  
A/N: All credit for the song 'Shooting Star' to another anime I've heard about, but not watched. I think it's 'Onegai Teacher' or something like that. Just like the song, never watched the show itself. Anyways, this is in fact, my very first Digimon fic and I hope you'll give me a little credit for it. Tone down the flames, if you could and be nice with your comments, no matter how crap this little piece is.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
---- Shooting Star ----  
  
//Together, looking up at that distantly shining star  
  
and thinking it was destined that we met//  
  
It was strange how they met. They were living on different parts of the digital world, separated by their duties and their priorities, never being able to really get out there and see the 'other places'. She, a devoted ruler of wisdom and fair judgement; he, a strong leader and fearless warrior. It seemed that they had been too busy to notice anything else except their work and their beliefs.  
  
Until, of course, the coming of the 'dark one'. Until then, they hadn't stepped out of their own boundaries, or worried about what happened in anywhere else besides their own home. They met on the battlefield, both near exhaustion, but determined to put an end to the reign of terror Lucemon had created. They acknowledged each other as comrades and allies and fought together, along with the leader of the beast Digimon, Cherubimon.  
  
Then the three of them were selected as the rulers and peacekeepers of their united world, after the defeat of Lucemon. They were no longer only comrades now - they were friends. As time passed and as they settled the digital world again, they both took the time to know each other more and to understand the other's beliefs and values. She admired him for his courage and strong will to live and protect. He appraised her for her compassion and value of equality. These feelings changed and developed over the years.  
  
--------  
  
//Pretending to be casual, I try to touch your palm, but  
  
You only smile gently//  
  
He had too much pride to admit how much he loved her and she was too unsure. And, if they did realise it in the end, what would happen to the third member of their circle? It was a hard burden for them to bear, but they did, pretending to ignore the fact that these feelings had started the breaking of their pact and promise to defend the digital world. The seed of destruction had been sown, but they continued to live their lives.  
  
One night, as they finished discussing the matters of the world, both of them stood there, on the balcony in his castle, looking up at the sky. He had his hands clutching the railings, almost nervous about being alone with her. She kept her distance, but it was clear that there was something between them that prevented them to ever be closer than friends.  
  
"As long as there's the three of us here, this world will be safe."  
  
"But is that enough?" she asked him. "Are our powers sufficient enough to really keep this world safe from the rise of Lucemon again?"  
  
"You've never doubted it before," he replied gently.  
  
"But it's different now."  
  
"How different, Ophanimon?"  
  
She turned away, staring out into the night scenery. It was a beautiful, quiet night.  
  
"It's not the same any more. Everything's going to change some day, it's just the matter of sooner or later. There will always be bigger problems to face and, frankly, one day those problems may be too much for even the three of us together to handle."  
  
He sensed her pain. She had suffered the loss of so many she had taken care of in her lifetime and still carried that grief with her wherever she went. He knew she was burdened by it, but didn't know what else to do but stand back and watch her struggle to bear it. They both knew she was right and that some day they would no longer be around to protect the world.  
  
"Let me bear your burden with you," he suggested softly. "I'll help you."  
  
"You can't, Seraphimon," she whispered. "You just can't."  
  
--------  
  
//Since these feelings are getting stronger and the number of worries are increasing,  
  
never let go the heart you once embraced, no matter what happens//  
  
It seemed unexpected, but all three of them knew it was only a matter of time before Lucemon began to stir again. What was definitely unexpected was that their comrade and fellow ruler, Cherubimon, would turn against them. She expressed her confusion to her remaining companion.  
  
"Why does he not understand our intentions?"  
  
"I don't know, Ophanimon," Seraphimon replied. His voice was grave.  
  
"Perhaps we haven't looked at the situation from his point of view," she said. "But what else have we missed? His help is needed in order to achieve real peace."  
  
"I asked you once before and I'll ask you now," Seraphimon said in that same, serious tone. "Let me help shoulder your burdens."  
  
He reached for her hand and grasped it tightly in his own. She didn't fight him off, but welcomed his touch. No matter how she tried to hide it, his support was needed. The only way she survived all those years after the battle was because he had been behind her to understand and to talk. When she held his hand this time, though, she was seeking his counsel and wanting his comfort.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
--------  
  
//In this vast universe, if I can keep staying near just you alone,  
  
Even though the clock-hand of broken time soon starts to move slowly toward the future,  
  
Stay just as you are, just like this//  
  
Had she wanted things to change? Not really. She liked things the way they were then, the three of them working together without the supposed prejudices against human and beast type Digimon. But from the moment she had accepted Seraphimon, she had sealed her own fate and the fate of those she had sworn to protect.  
  
Needless to say, she was surprised and shocked when the real reason behind Cherubimon's betrayal was known. She had been too wrapped up in her own feelings and problems to realise what had been in front of her all along.  
  
"I thought you'd be the one to understand," Cherubimon howled. "How could you not, when you were supposed to be the ruler of wisdom and fair judgement? Or is it that HE has affected your judgement and prejudiced you against us beast Digimon?"  
  
"Cherubimon!"  
  
"I've devoted myself to making sure that you've stayed happy!" he roared. "I've agreed to everything you've put forward, regardless of my own views! But you -" he glared at the two of them in fury "- you both acted behind my backs, all this time, planning your own little schemes so that HE can rule the digital world once you get me out of the way!"  
  
"How could you say that?" she cried. "I've never -"  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" he interrupted furiously.  
  
Before she could understand what had happened, Seraphimon had thrown himself in front of her and fended off Cherubimon's attack. But the latter had turned towards evil and had changed, the dark power strengthening him and making his attack power twice as deadly. Seraphimon had been thrown off his feet and she caught him in her arms.  
  
"Seraphimon!"  
  
"Prepare to die, Seraphimon!"  
  
"NO!" she cried, on her knees, with Seraphimon's head cradled in her arms. "Please don't! I'll do anything as long as you spare his life!"  
  
He saw she was weeping. Weeping and begging for Seraphimon's life. Why? Why hadn't she seen just how much he cared? Instead, she went and sought comfort in the arms of a fellow HUMAN type Digimon. It was prejudice that blinded her view about him. It must have been Seraphimon's influence, or so Cherubimon believed.  
  
--------  
  
//I whisper this wish softly to the flowing stars:  
  
'I pray that I can always be with you . . .'//  
  
She let Cherubimon take her away from the castle and back to his. She may have been there in flesh, but her heart and spirit were back with Seraphimon in his comatose state. She was waiting for him to awake and to save her from her own prison. The only hope she had now was to use her powers to contact the selected few of the human world to aid them.  
  
So she waited and believed that those few she had guided to their world would find where Seraphimon lay, guarded day and night by Sorcerormon, and awaken him again. It was the only thing she had to live for and the only reason she stayed in captivity. Seraphimon would not fail her, especially when he had promised to shoulder her burdens with her.  
  
"I pray, wherever you are Seraphimon, that you'll come soon and put an end to this."  
  
--------  
  
//Close up just this one part of time in a glass box,  
  
Even though it would be better if it could always be seen  
  
Since I don't want to make your gentle smile be clouded by worries,  
  
When I want to start crying, I think of this night sky.  
  
In this vast universe, we found the place where just the two of us can be happy, right?  
  
Here there are moon and stars and the night wind that wraps the two of us up together and my feelings about you alone.  
  
You, who struggled here from that far country, are that shining star.  
  
Shooting star . . . Incessantly . . . yes, like twinkling  
  
I swear to this night sky that I will embrace both you and the future//  
  
---- End ----  
  
A/N: Okay, okay. Flame me, cos I know it was horrible. I don't even KNOW the fourth season that well, in fact. I just wrote whatever came to my head.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


	2. Chijou no Seiza

Shooting Star  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
A/N: This story was only meant to be one chapter, but seeing as a reviewer wanted a second chapter, I think I'll oblige their wishes. Besides, there should be MORE Ophanimon/Seraphimon fics out there in the world! They rule!  
  
The song in this chapter is 'Chijou no Seiza' from the OVA 'Eikou Den' of Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
---- Shooting Star ----  
  
//You are surely my courage  
  
You are surely my light//  
  
She was there, in that prison, looking as glorious as the day they had first met. She held her head high, proud of who she was and what she stood for. The very image of courage and beauty, one ruled by wisdom and equality. An angel - a beautiful bird-like creature - trapped inside an impenetrable cage, left to her fate.  
  
He came to visit her every day, but she was either unspeaking, or spoke only of the old times, when they had been peacekeepers of the digital world. Neither of the topics was very appealing to him and it angered him immensely when she spoke of the other one. He hated Seraphimon with a passion he never thought he'd had before. It was worse when she had that gentle, glowing light in her eyes as she spoke of the other.  
  
"Stop talking about him!" he once yelled. "I don't want to hear it!"  
  
"But you have greatly misunderstood our intentions," she replied. "Seraphimon and I have never been prejudice against you or your kind."  
  
"You lie! I know he looks down on me and tries to convince you to as well!"  
  
He stormed off and left her to her thoughts.  
  
--------  
  
//The beam of light I found inside the darkness . . .  
  
Came from your gentle eyes which looked at me  
  
With a tenderness that made me want to cry . . .  
  
It softly showed me a reason to live//  
  
She spent most of her time using her remaining powers to guide the humans she had brought into the digital world. If she wasn't doing that, she was hoping, praying and believing that they would rescue Seraphimon. Her belief and her memories kept her patience running and her mind clear of the hopelessness of the situation.  
  
Several of her memories included the first time she had met Seraphimon, on the battlefield. He had been protecting several rookie-level Digimon from Lucemon's army, when someone else had decided to strike from behind. A foul trick. She fended them off, having gotten rid of the one who had been bothering her.  
  
Her mind wandered to the night he had asked for her trust. That night, his voice had been so gentle and caring, it was as if he really understood. Maybe he did, after all, he had been a ruler of his own kind for as long as she had. But his voice had always been pleasant to listen to. It always held pride in his work and in the accomplishments of the digital world. It was also because his voice was so pleasant and stirring that she turned him down. She had believed that he had had experience with these matters and could easily pretend that he understood. If it had been so, she would have been hurt.  
  
The second time, they had been in a similar position, only that she had sought his comfort. He had given it, willingly, which had finally proven that he meant what he had said before. It was as if the sun itself shone from within his presence and warmed her very soul. She felt stronger, being with him.  
  
--------  
  
//Even if we part, even if we are separated,  
  
My heart will fly towards you.  
  
You are surely my wings.  
  
Your love is the constellations over the earth//  
  
The human children came to her, much later on. When she saw them, her heart filled with a mix of hope and dread. He was not with them. An overwhelming sense of loss overcame her and she almost broke down in tears. Nefertimon, her most prided companion, noticed her mistress' anguish at the revelation.  
  
"We woke Seraphimon," one of the children explained. "But then we got attacked and, because Seraphimon tried to protect us, he became - "  
  
They showed her Patamon. Even if they hadn't told her who it belonged to, she would have known. Only one could have an aura like that even in their rookie state. She fought for control as Patamon and the children asked her for the reason why she was a prisoner. They had seen her as a statue in Seraphimon's castle and were curious as to why she had been taken here.  
  
"I will tell you my tale," she said after a moment. "And of why you are all here."  
  
As her mind and her lips formed the words of their tragic story, Ophanimon's heart grieved. So he had gone - and she hadn't got a last word with him. As the tale progressed and they reached Cherubimon's betrayal, she was pained. More so, when the human girl-child 'hit the nail on the head', so to speak.  
  
"I wonder if it was because Cherubimon liked Ophanimon," she whispered to her friends.  
  
"Only girls could think of that, Zoe," her companion hissed.  
  
--------  
  
//If I try to walk on alone, my heart becomes cold.  
  
I cannot return to the way that I was before we met.  
  
This painful feeling of love I have,  
  
Are they for eternity?//  
  
Cherubimon burst in just as the children hacked away at her barriers. He attacked them with a ferocity she had never seen before, except when he had near-destroyed Seraphimon. His kindness and patience of old had disappeared and it had been replaced by an evil so strong, she could not bear.  
  
"DIE!" he roared, launching his fatal attack.  
  
"No!"  
  
--------  
  
//No matter what happens, no matter who interferes  
  
I will continue only believe in your eyes  
  
You are surely my courage  
  
You are surely my light//  
  
With a sudden burst of power she never knew, Ophanimon shattered the remaining beams of light, which made up her prison. The pieces fell to the floor, illuminating the chamber and her stately presence. She had borne her captivity with grace and pride, nursing her heaviness of spirit and longing for someone she could not have. Now she was free.  
  
"You shall not harm these children!"  
  
--------  
  
//If you ever get hurt, then I want to raise both my hands  
  
Like wings into the sky and protect you . . .  
  
The sorrow that overflows from my chest  
  
Wets my cheeks softly, but . . .//  
  
She hadn't been able to wait for him and now he was gone. Not entirely, but physically gone, nevertheless. Her only hope were the children - and she had to protect them, even if it meant sacrificing herself. At least if she went back to her unborn state, she would not have to live with the pain Cherubimon had caused her.  
  
He had promised to help her.  
  
He didn't.  
  
He was gone.  
  
And she had nothing but the children to live for.  
  
"Good luck, legendary warriors."  
  
They'd be together again.  
  
--------  
  
//Even if we part, even if we are separated,  
  
My heart will fly towards you.  
  
You are surely my wings.  
  
Your love is the constellations over the earth//  
  
---- End ----  
  
A/N: there, finished. Okay, so this chapter wasn't as good as the first, but does that matter?  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Bittersweet Angel Chika 


End file.
